


Can’t Get Close Enough (To You)

by rabbitfeathers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Not In The Usual Way, F/M, Table Sex, almost caught having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitfeathers/pseuds/rabbitfeathers
Summary: It's their last day of vacation at the Tyrell summer home. Brienne plans a surprise for Jaime. Only things get a little bit risky when they're almost caught.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 37
Kudos: 75
Collections: The Exchange that was Promised: Jaime x Brienne Smut Swap 2021





	Can’t Get Close Enough (To You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaandBanjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaandBanjo/gifts).



> TeandBanjo provided a number of fun prompts. I plotted this all out in my head for over a month then frantically wrote it down close to deadline. This is actually my first fic ever. Don't know why I thought a smut exchange was a good place to start. But here we are. I learnt a lot and had a ton of fun. I hope you like it.
> 
> Thank you to wildingoftarth and bussdowntarthiana for organizing this exchange! Thank you again bussdowntarthiana for stepping up to betaread when I revealed how panicky I was at the 'are you done?' fic check.

A lot had happened since they’d met, but Jaime was certain this moment was the cruelest Brienne had ever been to him. Certainly one of the hottest moments of his life, but he was pretty certain he would expire from lust before either of them could come. 

One of her hands was pressed gently against his mouth to muffle any sounds, the other holding his good hand to her hip. Her blush deepened as her thighs shifted against his hips, the heat and grip of her cunt tightening around his cock. 

His fingers dug into her hip as he desperately tried to list Lord Commanders of the Age of Heros in his mind. He got all the way to Ser Barristan the Bold before something in the next room broke. Tyrion and Sansa made a lot of noise while searching for a broom to clean up with. 

Brienne pressed a small, quiet kiss to his cheek. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, “They should leave soon. Will you be ok?” A frantic nod was all he could give her, certain that if he opened his mouth he would be unable to stop from crying out.

\---

Brienne generally preferred to go wilderness camping while on vacation. Jaime would grumble about the lack of electricity and accidentally let the kettle boil dry a couple of times while he distracted her with other activities━but he loved getting away from everything just as much as she did.

Brienne loved Jaime in the sun, skin shining wet from a recent swim, his curls escaping from the top knot she did for him each morning. He’d look at her in a way she’d never thought would be possible━serious and tender and so very fond.

It was a long way from the dark night of the crash on a backroad in the Riverlands. Brienne had desperately yelled at him that he was not allowed to die before the air ambulance arrived. They’d made it through rehab together, and Jaime had left Lannister Motors. Soon after, they fell into bed, started an auto repair shop on Tarth, and went to lots of couple’s therapy.

When Margaery had texted an invite to a gathering at the Tyrrell summer home to celebrate successfully opening their shop, Jaime had grumbled but packed their bags. They’d left Pod in charge of the shop, took the ferry to Storm’s End and set off to Highgarden by bullet train. 

The problem with accepting invitations to a vacation in an opulent summer home was that all their friends were also coming along. Brienne loved their close group of friends, but had been wishing for some time alone with Jaime. Camping was generally a solo trip, as no one else was willing to sleep in tents. Instead they were to try to relax at a very opulent summer home with Renly and Loras, Sansa and Margaery, Tyrion and Tysha, and a very busy list of curated things to do while on vacation.

The grounds were vast and bordered onto the back of a lake surrounded by a small forest. The summer home was more of a second estate and had an extravagant number of rooms. Between sunny days, swimming, laughter-filled nights with good food and drink, a small plan began to form in Brienne’s mind regarding the sunroom next to the second kitchen

Jaime loved her, she knew that. He told her constantly, whispering filthy descriptions in her ears about how hot he found her, and consistently showing with his actions. Although Brienne was (mostly) used to this after being together for a year, she’d still had a hard time showing Jaime her feelings. With their therapist’s support, they’d been working up to various levels of PDA. It was still very chaste. They would hold hands while grocery shopping, or he would press a kiss on her blushing cheek while at work.

The sunroom was private enough though, with a big built-in breakfast nook set back against the wall. Nobody had used the second kitchen the whole time they’d been at the estate, preferring to get meals couriered from Highgarden or letting Brienne take charge of roasting meat on a state of the art grill and firepit. The windows overlooked the back of the property, which meant that no one was likely to be wandering by.

 _It’s private enough,_ Brienne had told herself, _no one will need anything from the second kitchen, there’s a whole second room between the sunroom and the hallway._ So she made breakfast plans to celebrate their last day on vacation before returning to Tarth. The meal was mostly leftovers, but Jaime had smiled so brightly at her when she revealed the surprise. She’d worn her one nice skirt and the pretty blue blouse he said brought out her eyes. They’d held hands throughout the meal, smiling at each other the entire time. 

Then when the food was done and a second pot of tea was cooling, Brienne had taken all her courage and slid her hand up Jaime’s thigh to cup his cock. Once he’d overcome his surprise and shock, Jaime had practically thrown himself at her. With his lips on hers, he’d groaned into the kiss as he slid his hand under the long skirt to discover she wasn’t wearing panties. Quickly she freed his cock and shoved down his jeans for better access.

They progressed to kissing wildly, Brienne straddling Jaime’s lap as he ran his cock up and down the entrance of her cunt. She’d just taken Jaime inside her, both of them breathing heavily, when Tyrion’s voice coming down the hall broke through her haze of lust. Without thinking, she slid them both off the bench and under the breakfast table. It was only when Jaime tried to muffle his groan that she realized he was still inside her.

\---

Jaime didn’t know how he was going to punish Tyrion for this, but he was going to do something awful if his brother didn’t leave the next room immediately. Death was not an option as Tysha would probably murder Jaime in return. Sansa was going on about how lovely the whole week had been while Tyrion swept the floor with what Jaime imagined was the most ineffective broom in history giving how long it was taking.

Brienne was going to have bruises with how tightly his fingers were gripping her hip. The pale light filtering through the tablecloth danced over her freckles, highlighting the curve of her neck. The breakfast nook bench pressed awkwardly into his shoulders and Jaime started counting Lord Commanders again while trying to breathe quietly.

Eventually, Sansa and Tyrion exited the second kitchen, presumably finding whatever made them enter it in the first place. Brienne breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed slightly. This unfortunately has the effect of grinding down onto his cock. “I’m sorry,” she whispered again, “Let me make it up to you.” Before Jaime could reassure her, she was already moving, her cunt sliding up and down his cock as she picked up speed. 

Jaime was pretty sure he was going to die there and would go happily, being fucked under a table in the sunroom of the Tyrell summer house. Brienne pulled him in for another gentle kiss and moaned softly as she ground against him. He slid a finger along the seam of her cunt, feeling how she stretched around him, and pressed against her clit.

Her rhythm became faster and more erratic. Brienne whispered his name over and over again, punctuated with small groans or a hissed ‘yes.’ Her nipples pressed through the thin fabric of her blouse, her hair falling out of her short braid, the blush on her cheeks spreading down her collarbone below her shirt. Fuck, he hadn’t even had time to unbutton her shirt. 

He lost it when Brienne clenched around him and whispered that she loved him in his ear. Jaime came, fingers bruising her hips, cock pulsing as he tried to get as deep inside her as he could. 

\---

Brienne’s blush took more than an hour to dissipate. After they disentangled themselves from under the table and quickly tried to fix their clothes, Jaime dragged her close for a crushing hug. “Brienne,” he breathed, “I love you, you’re amazing.”

Giddy, they escaped out the side door and made their way around the house to sneak back into their room for a quick shower. Packing was punctuated with small kisses, with Jaime constantly touching her like she’s something dear he couldn’t stand to be away from.

Everyone was on the road before 1 p.m. They all gathered in the entrance, hugging and exclaiming how much fun they had and that they have to do this again. As Sansa pulled back from a hug, she whispered in Brienne’s ear, “I hope you had a good breakfast.” She grinned at the blush that immediately spread across Brienne’s cheeks. Tyrion and Tysha drove them to the train station, and the look Tyrion gave them made Brienne blush again while Jaime grinned and held her hand tightly. 

The journey home was long, even by bullet train. By the time they drove up to their little shop and apartment overtop, they were both exhausted. The luggage was left unceremoniously in the entryway as they stumbled to bed. “As vacations go,” Jaime slurred, “That one ended with a bang. But next time we’re going camping in the Dornish desert or something, so no one will be there to interrupt us.” 

She laughed and pulled the duvet over them both. “I agree,” Brienne mused, “Next time we’ll go somewhere alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Table sex, but under the table.
> 
> Prompt 2: "You aren't going to make me beg!" "Is that a challenge?"
> 
> Prompt 3: The song Thursday Night by Honeyhoney
> 
> I only managed to work in the first prompt. I was trying to get the second one when the fic insisted on being super tender instead.
> 
> Also I apologize for any weird verb tenses. I decided to change to past tense when I was already half way through the fic and may have missed some present tense in my edits.


End file.
